


the gospel truth

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane is convinced that her crush is dating her good friend, Lucy. Lucy is convinced that Mirajane is insane.





	the gospel truth

“I have no idea who I should invite.” Lucy groaned, pressing her face against the counter. Mirajane’s eye twitched, her smile faltering only slightly. 

She liked Lucy, she always had. The girl was honest, and upfront, and her kindness knew no bounds. Lucy had the courage and resilience that it took to be a Fairy Tail wizard, but her heart was like a star; large and blinding in its beauty. But Lucy made it difficult to remember this sometimes, when she spoke as if she did not already have the most precious thing in the world. 

“Well won’t you be taking Erza?” Mirajane asks, voice flat.

Lucy blinks at this, tilts her head in confusion.

“No, she’s too rowdy. That’s why I’m not taking Gray or Natsu either. Wendy would probably get too overwhelmed, and Loke would no doubt end up flirting with all of the authors. Guess I’m going to this publisher ball alone.” 

Her sigh was dramatic, deliberate, and grated on Mirajane’s nerves. 

“Even if Erza is rowdy, she means well, and it would be rude not to invite her.” 

For years, Mirajane had been watching Erza, waiting for a chance to tell her exactly how she felt, but she had paused for too long, allowed herself to get consumed within her own anxieties. She had missed her opportunity, and now Erza had found someone else, found what she was looking for in Lucy. And that was fine, of course, Mirajane wanted her to be happy. Above all else, that was her one wish, it was just bittersweet to know that she would never be the reason behind Erza’s smile

Lucy laughs at this, loudly, and Mirajane is convinced that she is being mocked. Her jaw sets, eyes harden. 

“It’s just as bad not to invite Erza as it is my other team mates. She won’t mind, especially if the boys won’t be there.” 

“You should still take your girlfriend, Lucy.” Mirajane snaps, can’t seem to stop herself, and then bites her lip. It isn’t Lucy’s fault, after all. 

Still, the girl is embarrassed, sitting up straight and letting out a small, awkward cough. 

“Mira, you seem to have misunderstood... I did like Erza when I first joined the guild, but she turned me down. She liked someone else, and I bet that she still does.” 

Now it’s Mirajane’s turn to flush with embarrassment, and she allows herself a glance in Erza’s direction. Her eyes were on Mirajane, and when she is caught Erza starts, tipping her chair back and finding something to distract her, to make her look busy. 

Lucy is looking at Mirajane pointedly, and Mirajane sits down on a stool, eyes wide and conflicted.

Yes, she had been watching Erza for years, and yet during all of that time she had failed to notice that Erza had been watching her right back.


End file.
